Living On Fleet Street
by mythany stone
Summary: A young girl named Joanna moves into a house on Fleet Street, But the house has secrets, very old and very dangerous secrets.


**Hi people, this is my first sweeney todd fanfiction so please don't flame, but I am in love with this movie!**  
**I hope you like it. I use P.O.V's because it's easy for me to write like that.**  
**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SINGING**

"here you are darling" Mrs. Mary said "your new home", "wow, it's so big" I said "yes, it is isn't it"  
my Mom said " i'm going upstairs" I called running up the stairs, I got into the room and stopped, the room looked like no one had lived in it for 100 years, except one thing, there where foot prints across the floor it looked like someone was pacing back and forth, I shrugged and went on to explore the rest of the house.

I walked down to the basement and smiled "this place is so big I could make it into a game room" I said walking to a big door, when I opened it I saw that it lead to the sewers. i walked along it for a few seconds and heard lady singing.

"Toby, where are you love?" she called i walked back into the basment and up to the house. "Mom, I think someone it looking for there son"  
I said "what do you mean?" Mom asked " I heard a woman calling her son down in the sewer" I replied, "Joanna, don't make up stories this is the only house that leads to the sewer" my mother said shaking her headm, "but I heard a woman calling a boy named Toby" I said, Mrs. Mary looked very uncomfortable "well I hope you like it here, I must go" Mrs. Mary said running out of the house.

**6 Hours later**

" I need to stop waking up in the middle of the night" I said as I walked downstairs for a glass of water, I walked to the fridge and grabbed my water, I was almost to the stairs when I felt invisable hands grab me and I heard singing.

_"A customer!_  
_Wait! What's yer rush? What's yer hurry?_  
_You gave me such a-_  
_Fright. I thought you was a ghost._

_Half a minute, can'tcher?_  
_Sit! Sit ye down!_  
_Sit!"_

I was pulled into a chair at a table

_"All I meant is that I Haven't seen a customer for weeks._  
_Did you come here for a pie, sir?_  
_Do forgive me if my head's a little vague-_  
_Ugh!_  
_What is that?_  
_But you'd think we had the plague-_  
_From the way that people-_  
_keep avoiding-_  
_No you don't!_  
_Heaven knows I try, sir!_  
_But there's no one comes in even to inhale-_  
_Right you are, sir. would you like a drop of ale?"_

A small molded meat pie and a mug of beer was pushed infront of me

_"Mind you, I can't hardly blame them These are probably the worst pies in London,_  
_I know why nobody cares to take them-_  
_I should know,_  
_I make them._  
_But good? No,_  
_The worst pies in London-_  
_Even that's polite._  
_The worst pies in London-_  
_If you doubt it take a bite."_

I took a bite of the meat pie, but spit it out as soon as it hit my tongue

_"Is that just, disgusting?_  
_You have to concede it._  
_It's nothing but crusting-_  
_Here drink this, you'll need it-_  
_The worst pies in London-_

_And no wonder with the price of meat What it is when you get it._  
_Never thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was a treat Finding poor Animals Wot are dying in the street."_

I randomly heard banging

_"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop,_  
_Does a business, but I notice something weird-_  
_Lately, all her neighbors' cats have disappeared._  
_Have to hand it to her-_  
_Wot I calls Enterprise,_  
_Popping pussies into pies._  
_Wouldn't do in my shop-_  
_Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick._  
_And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick._

_No denying times is hard, sir-_  
_Even harder than The worst pies in London._  
_Only lard and nothing more-_  
_Is that just revolting?_  
_All greasy and gritty,_  
_It looks like it's molting,_  
_And tastes like-_  
_Well, pity A woman alone With limited wind And the worst pies in London!_

_Ah sir,_  
_Times is hard. Times is hard."_

As soon as the music stopped I blacked out.

**Did you like it? Yes, No, Maybe, So?**  
**if you liked it please comment, if you didn't please don't flame.**

**~Mythany**


End file.
